ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobu Akimichi
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name:' *Nobu 'Character Last Name:' *Akimichi 'IMVU Username:' *NobuAkimichi 'Nickname (optional):' *Tofu *BBQ *Bo Bo *Boo Boo *Cookie Sensei *Sugar Glider *Weezemichi *Nobu Aki-boo-boo *Nobro 'Age:' *25 'Date Of Birth:' *07 / 10 / 182 AN 'Gender:' *Male 'Ethnicity:' *Konohagakurian 'Height:' *Normal: [ 6' 5" ] Multi Size Training: [ 7' 4" ] *Multi Size -> Human Bullet Tank: [ 10' 8" ] *Super Multi-Size: [ 270' 2" ] 'Weight:' *Normal: [ 289 lbs. ] Multi Size Training: [ 340 lbs. ] *Multi Size -> Human Bullet Tank: [ 637 lbs. ] *Super Multi-Size Expansion: [ 9.2 tons ] 'Blood Type:' *B+ 'Occupation:' *Shinobi of Kumogakure. *Former Squad Leader of Team 5. *Former Squad Leader of Team 7. *Former Principal of the Kumogakure Academy. *Current Raikage of Kumogakure. 'Scars/Tattoos:' *'Green Tribal Swirls: '''Tattoos on each cheek, this was a natural Akimichi trait among the entire clan, but the symbol is different among most. *'Repeated Microfractured Bones': During his many training sessions with Omorochi Tensai at his personal training grounds, these injuries were almost always aquired. But over time, the repeated healing and injury eventually caused these bones to harden and become more dense. *'Repeated Muscle Trauma': During his many training sessions with Omorochi Tensai at his personal training grounds, and the Dojo, these injuries were almost always aquired. But over time, the repeated healing any injury eventually caused the muscles to expand and grow larger with the repeated abuse. *'Burn scars:' that had taken over most of Nobu's right arm, crept all the way up the base of his neck, and back down to his shoulder blade. Also found on the inner part of his left fore arm, parts of his abdomen, and on his right shin. These came from the first part of the Chuunin exams when he was struck by Shin's Raiton - Shichuu Shibari. *'Broken Collar Bone:' Suffered in the early stages of Kenjutsu training with Omorochi Tensai at the Dojo. Took a bokken strike during a spar with Takeda Inkroe. *'Broken Knukles and Fingers:' Suffered in the early stages of Kenjutsu training with Omorochi Tensai. Was punishment for dropping the bokken during training due to exaustion. *'Ruptured Pelvis:' Suffered in the middle stages of Kenjutsu training with Takeda Inkroe Sensei at the Dojo. Took a bokken strike during a spar with ?????. *'Broken Knee Cap:' Suffered in the middle stages of Kenjutsu training with Omorochi Tensai Sensei. Took a bokken strike during a spar with ?????. *'Lost Middle Toe on Left Foot:' Suffered from dropping Kubutowari's axe from exaustion. *'Broken Right Foot:' Suffered from dropping Kubutowari's hammer from exaustion. *'Broken Nose:' Suffered while doing physical training at the Training Grounds. Was told to bear crawl down the mountain face forward, when coming close to the bottom, he face planted from exaustion. *'Multiple Scars On Back:' Suffered while in the process of training his team. Took an indirect hit from Rikuzu Inuzuka's Passing Fang Technique which casused multiple lashes on his back. *'Broken Ribs: Suffered while in battle with Omorochi Tensai. *'Broken Left Arm: '''Suffered while in battle with Omorochi Tensai. *'Broken Left and Right Wrist: 'Suffered while in battle with Omorochi Tensai. *'Displaced Shoulder: 'Suffered while in battle with Omorochi Tensai. *'Scar on Small of Back: 'Suffered while in battle with Omorochi Tensai. 'Affiliation: *Kumogakure. 'Relationship Status:' *Seeing Chihiro Hatake. 'Personality:' *As a part of the Akimichi clan, Nobu was raised to be true gentleman. His heart was known to be his strongest suit; The loyalty that came along with his friendship is one that is unmatched. Of course this did also play into his weakness as well, for he quiet gullible, and lacked the self confidence needed to push himself to get further. Not only that, but his kindness prohibited him for laying a hand on anyone that he considered a close friend, meaning that sparring with his squad-mates was near impposible. But of course, he had learned of ways to move around this, and sadly enough, it was only with the promise of a well cooked meal, or even the persuasion of a sweet tone from a beautful woman... *Do not be fooled by the sweet nature of this young boy though. Sure he may be kind hearted, charming, and overall pure of heart who could not harm a fly if provoked. There was a trigger word that would instantly set him off, cause his rage to boil over the surface and spill onto any who were close enough, or even the one who spoke the cursed word that Nobu hated most of all. It was a simple, small, yet cruel word that haunted him in his past... To simply put... 'Fat.' 'Behaviour:' *Nobu could regularly be found resting underneath the shade of a tree; Relaxation was something he had mastered long ago in his earlier years. If he was not relaxing, then he was more then likely munching on his favorite barbeque potatoe chips, and enjoying the company of those around him. He was very kind to others, always going out of his way to do anything for those who asked for his help, be it someone he wasn't too fond of, or a best friend. But reguarly he would try to ensure that if he did so some sort of service, the reward would be a trip to the closest resuraunt so he may gourge himself on his favorite food of Ramen, or maybe even some Sweet and Sour Pork. *Recently however, Nobu has broken himself out from this regular routine of lying around and being lazy. He found that with his hard work, he saw great progress in his own abilities that reflected on his ability to help others. Showing determination, and conviction, he was regularly training now in Taijutsu, but often taking a break here and there to snack and make sure no one around him was in need of assistance. 'Nindo (optional):' *"FAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?! I'M PLEASENTLY PLUMP!" 'Summoning:' *N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Akimichi Clan *The'Akimichi clan' (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, but since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, they have dispersed their members to expand their clan and along with many other reasons. *Being the kind, peaceful type of personality they have, they took up a great interest in also taking part of the politcal aspect of the world to help spread peace among the great nations even further. *Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in two different ways. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. As a tribute, members of the clan wear the kanji for "food" (食,shoku) on the their clothing. 'Ninja Class:' *aKage 'Character Shinobi Information:' Ninja Information: *Name: Akimichi Nobu *Class: Kage *Elemental Nature(s): Nobu is unable to tap into the elemental nature like most ninja may, so instead he over compensates with the ability to go further in depth with Taijutsu and his clan's hidden techniques of expansion. *Abilities: Has become extremely familiar with his clan's hidden techniques of expansion, along with their ability to convert their calories into chakra, giving them a boost in their stanima (Chakra pool.). *Other: Nobu has taken close to the footsteps of his sensei, Takeda Inkroe and his sadistic ways of training. Once being the young, sweet Akimichi boy, he is now a hardened warrior which only cares about bettering himself physically due to his past of being jested at about his weight. He not only excells in Taijutsu, but as well as Kenjutsu. *Kekkei Genkai: None 'Teams:' 'Team 5 (Genin Team)' Sensei: *Akimichi Nobu - Jounin Students: *Senju Haru - Genin *Kaito Ryu - Genin *Inuzuka Rikuzu - Genin 'Team 7 (Genin Team)' Sensei: *Akimichi Nobu - Jounin Students: *Chihiro Hatake - Chuunin *Kaito Ryu - Chuunin: *Inuzuka Rikuzu - Chuunin 'Element One:' None 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' Kunai: *This throwing knife is one of the common weapons of a ninja. It is often kept in a holster on the leg in a pouch attached to the belt. The Kunai can be used in conjunction with explosive tags and other weapons to form deadly combos. This weapon should not be thought of as weak despite the rank of the shinobi wielding it. It is used in both short and long ranged combat. Makabishi * This weapon is primarily used during escape, numerous makibishi are thrown on the ground and enemy soldiers will have a difficult time pursuing because the spiked metal can penetrate the sole of the shoe wear. It can also be used in hidden traps, or in combination with other tools the shinobi carries to further make the makibishi hidden to enemies. Kabutowari: *The Kabutowari (兜割; Literally meaning "Helmet Splitter") is one of the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, wielded by Jinin Akebino. The sword itself consists of a giant axe and hammer, linked end-to-end by a flat thin leather-like rope, which together are referred to as a "bluntsword" (鈍刀, dontō) that is said to be able to break through any defence. Although the length of cord means each weapon can be utilised individually, to cut and crush obstructions respectively, their true strength lies in their capability to be employed in conjunction with one another. When facing a particularly difficult or seemingly impenetrable defence; the wielder can first attack by striking with the axe, before slamming the hammer downwards onto its blunt backside, thus using the blade like a wedge to drive straight through the offending obstacle and into the desired target located behind. 'Strengths:' *Strength *Taijutsu *Stanima 'Weaknesses:' *Speed *Genjutsu *Intelligence 'Chakra colour:' *Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12 '- ' 8 of which have Explosive Tags. Total of 24 peices. Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 - None. Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 - None. Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 40 - Total of 20 peices. Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 - Total of 9 peices. Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 ''' - Total of 8 peices. '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 - Total of 6 peices. Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1 ' '- '''[[ Total of 5 peices. | Total of 5 peices. ]] '- [[ Other weaponry includes only the Akimichi's 'Three Coloured Pills, which is the Green (Spinach) pill, The Yellow (Curry) and Red (Chili). All effects and consequences are listed in the link provided. ]]' - Total: 71 peices. 'Databook: '''Nobu Akimichi Databook Scores [[ The Akimichi Clan has always been known for their strength and ability to increase their chakra pool with the technique known as Calorie Control. ]] [[ The Akimichi Clan has items to help inrease their overall stats by consuming one or two of the Three Coloured Pills. It is heavily discouraged to use the last pill, because of the chances of death. Here are the effects according to posts and databook points: ]] *'Green (Spinach) Pill': Known to have the effects of raising one's strength, speed, and stanima by half a point in the databook for one post. After the one posts, one experiences slight fatigue and exaustion, seeing as it uses up around a fourth of the user's calories. *'Yellow (Curry) Pill': Known to have the effects of raising one's strength, speed, and stanima by a point in the data book for two posts. After the two posts, individual experiences extreme fatigue and exaustion, seeing as it uses up around three fifths of the user's calories. *'Red (Chili) Pill': Known to have the effects of raising one's strength, speed, and stanima by two points in the data book for three posts. After the three posts, individual is likely to experience death as it uses up all the calories in the user's body. There is known to be a remedy that only the Nara Clan have access to, but even with that, there is only a twenty percent chance of this remedy being effective. Nobu has trained to overcompensate his inability to use a chakra nature with a rough course in Taijutsu/Kenjutsu. ]] 'Jutsu List:' 'General Skill' *Killing Intent *Bear Paw 'Ninjutsu' *Clone Technique (E rank) *Transformation Technique (E Rank) *Replacement Technique (E Rank) *Rope Escape Technique (E Rank) *Generic Sealing Technique (D Rank) *Calorie Control (C Rank) *Partial Multi-Size Technique (D Rank) *Multi-Size Technique (C Rank) *Super Multi-Size Technique (A Rank} *Smog Screen (C Rank) (To be created.) 'Taijutsu' *Crescent Moon Beheading (C Rank) *Shadow of the Dancing Leaf (C Rank) *Human Bullet Tank (C Rank) *Spiked Human Bullet Tank (C Rank) *Dragonfly Bullet Bombing (B Rank) *Intersection Method (C Rank) *Leaf Whirlwind (D Rank) *Bear Hug (D Rank) *Grizzly Paw (C Rank) *Natural Instinct (C Rank) *Skull Bash (C Rank) *Leader of the Pack (B Rank) *Lariat (D Rank) *Deception Beheading (C Rank) *Reverse Beheading (C Rank) 'Genjutsu' *Cookie Downpour (E Rank) 'Allies:' *All Individuals from Kumogakure. *Nara Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Sarutobi Clan. 'Enemies:' *Huremi, Yeumai and Juno from Konohagakure. 'Background Information:' 'Nobu Akimichi's Start of Life. Birth to Academy Phase. Age: 1-11' I was born and raised in the Konoha leaf village for most of his life with his family only. This of course was not forced, nor chosen by I, but only beceause many of the other children in the village were cruel and unfriendly to me. They all teased me for the girth over my belly, often calling mw that which he despised the most, 'Fat'. For much of my childhood, I merely stuck with my family, locking myself in my room and not doing much other then being depressed for my lack of friendships in the village, and comforted himself most often with a bag of chips, or any other food which was around. Really the only time I went out into the sun and do some sort of physical activity, was when my father promised a delicious meal to practice the clan's secret techniques. I did this reluctantly, I didn't like to do much work, but the thought of not eating because of refusing this request of training. Because of my lack of work, I actually had a lack of skin complexion that made me have a pale tone. There were many times that I had tried to take opportunities to make friends, but every time it was the same thing as before. I was too slow, too fat... One instance in particular scared me for a very good portion of my life, and which ultimately caused me to stop trying. I had departed from my home in the morning when I was a young child, I was so excited since I had actually met a group of children who didn’t seem to judge me as what I looked like, I thought they saw me for my personality and enjoyed my company. I was under some false façade though as I strolled casually along the beaten down dirt path that was a majority of the streets in Konoha were like. I had moved in such haste that I had actually forgotten my toy weapons that were a part of the game of ‘Hero Ninja’. The weapons were rather simple, made of a thick paper that was folded many times over before making an assortment of weapons which the shinobi actually carried on their person. Like the shuriken, which was the most popular of the ones to create, and was really rather simple. There were kunai’s as well, but those took a little more time, and required tape and glue to keep it from falling apart. The last item I didn’t need, nor did I ever keep. It was merely a long stick that through the great amount of childish imagination and forging of fantasy pictures would be a katana. Depending on the length, some of us had also wielded a tanto as well, just depended on the character that the child really wanted to play. I had to turn around, if I had not shown up with some of these things, there was a good chance that I would not live long in the game. The game itself was not anything difficult. One person would be chosen to be the ‘Hero Ninja’ who was there to protect the village from all the evils of the world that it forged and created. Then a set of two others would be this Hero Ninja’s allies, to assist in the battle against the power foes. Lastly, and whomever was left over, were the evil ninja who had come to destroy the village. These evil shinobi of unnamed villages and lands actually ran off through the streets of Konoha, taking specific areas and working in groups of two like the Akatsuki had done such a long time ago. When the children would find them, which was not difficult as the evil shinobi would scream and yell about the terrible deeds they were performing, including some rather unusual things like blowing up a building with their outrageous detonation techniques, while others were tearing down the walls between the bath houses, forcing the two sexes to notice each. They would usually follow with a fit of giggles and carrying on with the imaginative events and destruction they could cause. When the Hero Ninja would find the group, an intense battle would ensue, and basically if you were hit by any of the multiple weapons which were named, you were dead. Every time I had played, I had been on the evil team, working with someone whom was much quicker then I, but this was no difficult feat. "Hurry up, Nobu-kun! We’re going to set fire to the Ramen shop! Hehe" The boy, whose name was Huremi, would wait up with me for a good portion of the time. But as I ran, my breathing would become labored and my legs began to feel like noodles from the light amount of work and would become frustrated, tell me where to meet him before sprinting off. He would leave me in his dust, and I coughed as I had to stop to catch my breath and expel the dirt from my lungs which stung incredibly. I would finally reach the destination, exhausted already and unable to fight, then out of nowhere as I was attempting to rest, I would feel a knick at my back, then a couple more right after another. The Hero Ninja had reached us already, and I was unable to battle because of the light run, which left Huremi all to himself to fight the group of three. The battle was short lived, there was nothing they could do, and before I could have fun, I was placed on the side lines watching, beating myself up for leaving him all on his own… I came out of my house, the weapons which I needed for the game stuffed into my pockets. I was already huffing and puffing from the walk back and forth, my body somewhat sticky with the sweat that caused my clothing, which was nothing more than a pale ivory shirt with the Akimichi symbol on the front in large, red sticking out nicely against the background. My lower attire was a pair of tattered brown shorts that came down to my knees, and around my neck was a red scarf made of a light fabric that was almost silken. The two tail ends of the scarf fell behind me and slithered down my back like an exotic snake. My hair was a light brown color that was short and spiked upwards almost unnaturally, but there was an odd amount of grease that held the hair in this position. It was a mystery as to how I even kept it up in this manner, but I hardly paid attention to the look of my hair, half the time I didn’t fix it, brush it, or mess with it at all. I could recall once hearing the waitress of a restaurant had spoke behind the closed door of the kitchen. "Look at that pudgy boy’s hair… I can’t tell if he has some sort of extra supplement to keep it like that, or he just doesn’t realize that when he eats, he splashed grease in his hair while eating like a starving pig. Hahaha." All around me were peach colored walls that were sun bleached and seemed hardly taken care of as some of the plates of the structures were off set, and in need of repair. The buildings were not even that tall, the reconstructions that this village had made after the Fourth Great Shinobi War were nice, but definitely still in need of some work. I imagined though that to actually rebuild an entire village took quite a bit of income and finances, but things were coming along far from what they were so long ago from the stories I heard. It was funny though, as my light brown eyes looked up towards the roofs of the structures, and none of them had the same color. Some were a deep maroon color, while others were a sharp, bright turquoise that stung the eyes when actually stared at for long periods of time. They must have just simply wanted their buildings to stick out from the others, make it easier to tell the difference and actually draw one’s attention and make connections to them. A landmark of sorts, so if one was not familiar with the village, they could simply look up and go, 'Oh, I know where I’m at… The green roof belongs to the grocery market, I need to head this way to get to the Inn.'. All I was making was assumptions about the village; hardly would a boy of my age be able to actually determine the real reasons among the village’s ideas and plans. I shuffled my feet since I was already feeling the strain on my legs from movement that I was surely not use to and influenced further by having to take myself back to my home. As I walked, I caused a flurry of dust to come up and swirl around my feet. The dirt clung to the skin of my legs as it floated around me before then settling back down. I paid little attention to all this though, being a boy, especially an Akimichi boy, messes were my specialty, but mostly when eating. I was coming close to the end of the road, just around the corner of the building that lead into one of the playgrounds that were make shifted among one of the fields in the village, I could hear the voices meaning they were already there. A smile flashed over the boys dried lips as he was about to come around the corner, but before he had shown himself, he heard his name being spoke in a hissing voice that seemed filled with annoyance. This voice was familiar… It was none other than Huremi speaking… "…start now before Nobu gets here? I don’t want that fat ass on my team again, and he’s already late! Probably collapsed in the middle of the street from not being able to walk further then fifteen feet!" He was the first voice I heard, and I paused where I stood. I was in complete shock of the words I heard, he had been so nice to me, even though I had been a terrible team mate. Even walked home with me and had a good discussion about some of our favorite eating spots. I shifted myself closer to the building, pressing my body against it and fell concealed within the shadow that was cast by the lip of the roof dipping over wall. I stayed there, closing my eyes as I could imagine the reactions and the ways the children spoke against me. "I know what you mean, Huremi! It’s not any fun for anyone! All he does is slow us all down, and ruins the game!" A young, adorable red headed girl had spoken next, named Yeumai, which Nobu had once thought about trying to grow close too since she was actually the sweetest of them all. She was quiet petite almost frail in my opinion, clad in a yellow sun dress that was long and flowing, its hem whisking and rolling with the wind as it shifted around her knees. Underneath this she wore a pair of white leggings that wrapped around her thin legs, dropping down to her ankles and tucked into her white shoes. Upon her small button of a nose sat a pair of thin glasses; her rosy red rips marred in a frown from being upset about the subject. "You know that pudgy meatball would go off and tell his mommy and daddy, then we’d all get in trouble. We’ll just knock him out early again, and whoever is on his team will get to be the Hero Ninja next time! Sound like a plan?" The last boy to have spoken was the worst of the group, and was not afraid to voice how he felt about someone. I knew he had gotten in trouble many times over before by the way he spoke about being worried about his parents. His name was Juno, and was the oldest among the group. He had taken leadership probably for that only reason; since he was older he was taller than everyone else, which was somewhat intimidating. It would be nice for someone to step up to him, tell him that he was not as great as he thought he was! Forcing my hands to ball into a fist, eyes which were closed comfortably now squeezed shut and my bottom lip quivered. Rage was boiling up from within my belly, my chest burned greatly as I was now breathing heavily, not because of exhaustion or strain, but because I was losing control of my composure. My face began to fluster a deep red color, and then followed by tears beginning to streak down and fall down the round portion of my chubby cheeks. I couldn’t… I wouldn’t deal with this any longer. All those names, all those damned, provocative names! Finally I found the courage to step out and confront those children, not even bothering to remove the tears which streaked my face and fell over the green sharp markings of my cheeks that every Akimichi were born with. The moment I stepped out, a silence fell over the area, almost awkwardly every single one of them looked over to me with their beady, unemotional eyes. "What’s wrong?! Can’t say something to my face?! You all too afraid to say something to my face?!" My voice rose in a cracking scream at them, broken and high pitched squeal with the density of emotion that flowed through my body. Light brown orbs that were blood shot on the outer rim, obviously from the blood that welled within my face and being flustered, and in combination of the tears that were forced, scanned the faces of those who were shocked by my being there. One in particular though, had a smug grin on his face. This would have been Juno, the leader of them all, who almost seemed to enjoy the confrontation, the pain that was scrunching up my face making it even uglier then what it could be perceived as. He finally stepped forward among them, but was not the first to speak as the young girls broke in a light whisper and only said one thing. "Nobu…" She was quickly cut off though, as Juno took no time at all to try and edge Nobu on further. "What’s wrong, Fat-bu?! Why you crying? Can’t handle the fact that you’re slower than a plump slug? Can’t move without losing your breath?" Juno let out an intimidating and mocking laugh that most of the children followed in, except the young girl who sat in the back, he face down and looking to the ground as she witnessed the cruelty that was being put upon the innocent young boy who had never done anything to them besides be their friend. She was obviously having second thoughts about her words and treatment of the boy, and was raising her head to speak when before she knew it, I was in a bull rush towards Juno. I squinted my tear filled eyes and looked through a hazy mist that blurred my vision as I closed this distance between Juno and I. This action must have not been expected as Juno only stood there, his beady black eyes wide, and before Juno knew what was coming, I was before him. My forehead pressed against his chest in a bone crunching connection, I could have sworn I heard the snapping of ribcage as my forehead came into contact, but it was hard to distinguish with the loud gasp that Juno had taken followed by the screams of all the children. My blubbery arms wrapped around his body and lifted him off the ground to where he landed roughly on his back, then following with the full weight of my body as I landed on top of him. Juno’s breath was expelled from his lungs with my assault, and thought that perhaps he was knocked out from his head bouncing off the ground with throwing him down, but I cared less. Rearing myself back at the hips, my left hand shot forward to grasp the collar of his shirt and pull his limp body up, at least bring his face somewhat closer while my right hand cocked back balled into a tight fist. My knuckles turned a ghastly shade of white, my nails biting the soft flesh of my palm and caused streaks of crimson liquid to seep through the cracks of my fingers. I was thrown into such a blind furry, that I didn’t know what I was doing any longer. I had never felt this sort of aggression before, but the name, all I could hear was him calling me all those disgusting unattractive names.- Fat-bu, Fatty, Pudgy, Plump… There were so many that were bouncing around in my head. I didn’t even hear the other boys scream as they enclosed around me like a wild pack of dogs surrounding their prey. My right fist was coming down to smash the smug look from the face of Juno when another boy hooked his arms around my own arm and held the attack at bay. Before I knew it, his weight was thrown at my side and I was toppled from on top of Juno, rolled onto my back. I looked around to see multiple people standing around my, some on their knee’s including Huremi, who had his leg raised up, knee bent and was preparing to stomp on my shoulder. I shut my eyes instinctively, my arms coming up to my face as quickly as I could before a relentless amount of stomps, punches, and assaults were dealt to my body. I could feel their fist, heels, elbows each striking every single surface of my body they could see. Luckily I had covered my face with my arms folded over one another in an X fashion, but still they were not afraid to kick this part. It forced my arms back to my face, painfully striking against my head and knocking it against the ground. The one face which I failed to notice though, was the young girls, and the only sound I could make out as I was being beaten senselessly, was her voice shouting at the mob of children who were attacking the boy. At one point from the corner of my eye, I could see that she was trying to pull Huremi from the assault, make her way to me and perhaps help. I was a little uncertain, her words were muffled by the shouts and jesters of all the other children’s screams, but I could have sworn I heard her scream at them to stop this nonsense. But it was unknown, for all I knew she was trying to place herself into the assault and get her own hits in on me. The last thing I did remember in this instance, was Juno actually appearing above me, his leg raised up at my face before shoving his foot against the arms that protected my face, and a disgusting hissing voice yelled. "…Is that all you have in you?" Despite all that the children did to antagonize me and attempt to break me, I always maintained my composure and even showed them kindness and compassion, as was taught by my family. This always made the situation all the more worse by frustrating them, but they all kept their distance, somewhat fearful of the child who was larger then they. They never showed this fear, just taunted me from far away.,, Sadly enough, despite my kindness, and the smile that was plastered over my lips, I was in inner turmoil. I couldn't understand why all the children didn't like him, always excluding him from various games. They always claimed I would never be able to keep up with the others, that he would slow them down. This wasn't entirely false, my larger stature did cause my speed to decrease, but the strength that was obtained was that to reckon with. But of course, to most ninja that was not all important, it was all about agility, and ability to move swiftly and quietly without detection. Depression had swept over me by the time I was the age of ten, and I didn't get out at all. I would lock myself away in my dwellings, and snack away. My parents very observant though, they could both see and relate to their son's distress, for they too had gone through the same thing. Except with the new age, it seemed like it was only getting worse. They at least had their own few select friends, but I myself had yet to associate with anyone. The only way they could get him outside of the house to do my training was to entice me with food and dangle it over my head. Only a few months after my eleventh birthday, I was hit with an even larger blow then being friendless, and that would be the passing of my mother who became etremely ill with a rare disease. There wasn't much that anyone could do for her besides confort her until she passed, and this nearly drove me over the edge. I was new to death, and didn't understand why one of only the few things I cherished in life had to be stolen from me. My father did his best to explain how life and death worked, and it seemed to help for it wasn't long before I was back to his regular self, but in reality... I was bottling everything inside. -Edit- Nobu's father then made a decision, he knew that his son was not adjusting well to the life in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and everything in the village reminded him of his passed wife. Those two combinations led him to believe that they needed to start a new life with a clean slate, and so they worked on doing just that. After saving up some money and finally getting rid of what property they did have in the village, they set off on foot together side by side. His father could only hope that where ever they did decide to settle, that Nobu would be able to adjust accordingly, and that he was not too scarred from the life he was given. It was another few months of travels and moving through different villages to see what opporunities they had available for young genin whom were seeking guidance before they finally stumbed upon what they thought would be their final destination. It was in the Land of Tea that they had found a small house to take refuge and rent out while they continued the hunt. It was in this time that they had began working heavily on his only skill that was known to him, the Partial Multi-Expansion Jutsu. In that time, he learned this technique where it became nothing more then second nature to him. It wasn't for another few weeks until word had come through about a village about an hours distance from the house they rented. Together they departed off to place, a placed called the Village Hidden in Death, or also known as Yonshigakure. Upon coming to the gate of the village, Nobu and his father Zacarius found themselves greeted by two Jounin. This would of been Azuresato Ryu, and Takeda Inkroe. Azuresato seemed kind enough, but the sight of Inkroe had caused Nobu to shrink behind his father, seeking protection. It was odd though, The three seemed to speak together as if they might perhaps have known one another at one time, and it was thought that perhaps they had even been friends. Azuresato may have been just as so, she spoke as if she knew many of the clan and she very will must have with how she smiled and looked to them in such a sweet manner. Before Nobu had known it, he had been accepted into this new home, and cast into a three man squad with Setsuko Hatake and Jinora Namikaze. But this squad was not run by who he had thought would be teaching him, but instead by that dark figure whom mostly stared at the strangers when they appoached. Takeda Inkroe... 'Life Turns For The Best. Genin Phase. Age: 11-14' (Under Construction) After working hard for many, many weeks and showing the potiental this young boy, much younger then the others on his squad had inside of him. After taking the ridiculous, yet effective training that was placed upon him by his sensei, it was coming close time for all the genin of this village to participate in what was known as the Chuunin exams. For those who didn't know, this was a time for all the ninja's of the village to prove that their training was not wasted and that much was learned in this time frame. This was a time to show whom was ready for the next stage of becoming a ninja, and take on more responsibility then that of a genin required. Nobu honestly could not wait, his urges to help others and spread peace among others radiated from the large, confident smile that was plastered over his lips. And so, Nobu Akimichi stepped forward with his team and they took the first stage of the Chuunin Exams. This first stage was to test something that Team Inkroe was well prepared for, and that was working together as a team. They all fought together very well, showing that they trusted eachother, had confidence in eachother's abilities, and in the end, they all passed. The only down fall to this test, was the injuries which were sustained. Nobu himself took quiet a lot, and even pushed himself so far that he was on the verge of death after taking a direct hit from the Jounin's powerful lightning attack. It was only thanks to the medical nin that were about that he was able to survive and continue on with the Chuunin Exams, though he obviously wouldn't be at his best. Passing the first stage of the Chuunin Exams was something that did not come easy, but it happened. Next, they would move on to the individual battles of the Chuunin Exams. The first battle was short lived with someone Nobu saw as a great friend, Taka. It was only after a few rounds that the battle ended with Nobu victorious. The second round was much, much more difficult. It was against yet another person Nobu considered a great friend and comrade in Yonshigakure, Kana. This battle took much longer, but in the end, thanks to Nobu's persistence in not actuall using any jutsu's, but instead planned ahead to only use the Kenjutsu training he recieved from his sensei. It proved to be a great plan, since his opponent wore himself out much quicker. Nobu still took a decent amount of damage though, including a shurkien in his back, and then also in the very end where he would use his partial expansion technique to catch Kana in his hands and squeeze the air from his lungs. Kana though had held poisoned kunai's, and with the attack, came Nobu's own downfall. Nobu had in fact won this round, but was sent into a hallucination that he would never forget. It came down to the final round of the Chuunin Exams, but this final exam is what would test his character the most. It was going to be against his own team mate, someone whom he had grown extremely close and fond of, Jinora. He told himself that he could conquor the thoughts of injuring his own comrades, but after throwing a kunai which had actual caused damage to his team mate, which the kunai was not even thrown correctly, the pitted feeling in his stomache was something he could not bare. Without even a second thought, Nobu pulled himself out from the last stage of the Chuunin exams and due to his kind, loving nature, he was not able to continue the battle against his own team mate. He was contempt with where he had made it though, he had proven that he was capable of so much, and wasn't just the fat, lazy, dumb kid that so many people had said he was in the past. 'A New Busy Life For Nobu... Chuunin Phase. Age: 14-16' (Under Construction.) After getting the promotion of becoming Chuunin, Nobu instantly took this chance to do what he knew best, help others. Nobu became so enthralled with the Academy, that he attended about every class that was held. He became very well known throughout the academy and their students as he would always take time out of his own schedule in order to even provide those students with extra training in things they needed. He was never able to tell them no, and over a period of time, Nobu was promoted to become the Principle of the Academy at a mere age of sixteen. It was also around this time that Nobu was given the opportunity to further his ranks within Yonshigakure, and become a Jounin. 'Becoming The Sensei... Jounin Phase. Age: 17-24' (Under Construction) Becoming a Jounin didn't actually come to pass until he had reached the age of seventeen, and even more responsibility was thrown upon his shoulders. Not only was he the principle of the Academy, but he now aquired his own genin students that he had to train around his job. Nobu of course didn't mind though, he only cared about helping others, and seeing the youth of Yonshigakure rise and become stronger so that they would be able to protect the village in case of some issue occurred... In that time between Chuunin and Jounin, Nobu diligently trained with his sensei and a few other of the Chuunin atop of Inkroe's Dojo where Nobu had great interests in becoming one of the memebers of Yonshi Seven, in particular, he wanted to weild the blade known as Kabutowari, or Helm Splitter. The weapon which was to be able to break through any defense with the perfected used of both the Axe and Hammer. It took Nobu quiet some time to become accustomed to weilding the heavy weapons, despite his constant physical training with the gold plated training weights that he still wears today. But over time, his body became even stronger, and thanks to his natural strength, he was able to weild the weapon with no issue. The only issue that persisted was actually learning techniques and how to use them in conjuction with another. Over time though, Nobu would catch on and he would become to new weilder of the weapon after defeating Azuresato Ryu in battle. With all things come to pass, Nobu is mostly now concerned with training his students, Team Rhino which consisted of Haru Senju, Rikuzu Inuzuka, and Akio Nara. There's only minor difficulties in getting those to work together, but Nobu has built his own confidence and knows that in due time, he will succeed in getting his students prepared for the Chuunin Exams that were coming up. 'Hard Work Rewarded... Kage Phase. Age 24-Current' (Under construction...) 'Roleplaying Library' 'Ninjutsu / Hidden Techniques' Kumogakure Training Grounds 1 RP 02-02-13 (Use of multiple techniques) Kumogakure: Village RP 1-20-13 (Use of multiple techniques) 'Taijutsu' Kumogakure Training Grounds 1 RP 02-02-13 (Kenjutsu with Kabutowari) Kumogakure: Village RP 1-20-13 (Basic Taijutsu) Shimaruto's Log Library :) (Basic Taijutsu) 'Genjutsu' 'Intelligence' 'Speed' 'Strength' Kumogakure Training Grounds 1 RP 02-02-13 (Constant movement with weights) Kumogakure: Village RP 1-20-13 (Constant movement with weights) 'Stanima' Kumogakure Training Grounds 1 RP 02-02-13 (Drained chakra from a large about of training.) Kumogakure: Village RP 1-20-13 (Drained chakra from large amount of training.) 'Hand Seals' Kumogakure Training Grounds 1 RP 02-02-13 (Chakra Manipulation) Category:Kage Category:Raikage Category:Kumogakure Member